Forgotten Love
by FallingInLove13
Summary: The threesome, Kairi, Riku and Sora, find out alot more about their friendship and love than they really want to, hurting eachother in the process.
1. Truth

Forgotten LovE

Chapter 1: Discussion

_I remember that day very well. Kairi's heart fell from the sky into my arms. It was something extremely beautiful, and fragile. It was the piece that loved me, and only me. I knew it was her's right away. It was so pure, and innocent. I knew that if I was to save her, then I couldn't carry it with me for fear of shattering it's delicate being. I did the only thing anyone in my position would have done- and it was a foolish mistake I would later learn to regret. I gave it to Sora, our other close friend. I never would have suspected that the person who returned her heart would be endlessly bound to her, and she would fall in love with him. That's why it had flown to me, and not Sora. Because she has loved me. And my mistake cost my whole world._

I watched with unblinking eyes as Kairi walked towards me, her shin-length brunette hair swaying gently in the breeze, perfectly framing her perfectly shaped face and her gentle, sky blue eyes. She had a smile on her face that seemed to always make everything better, and her care-free nature made me feel like I could be more care-free, too.

" How come you always look so grim, Riku?" she asked, her eyes filling with concern. She never failed to ask me this question whenever she saw me. Or many of the other infamous ones like, ' Are you feeling okay?' or 'Did something happen that you want to talk about?'

" No, I'm fine, Kairi. Must you always ask me that whenever you see me?" I asked, forcing a smile. Those eyes used to be mine. That smile, that hair. But not anymore.

" Well, it's a great conversation starter! There really popular lately, you know! Just kidding! I'm just worried, Riku, because you always seem sad! Ever since we came back to Destiny Islands, I haven't seen you smile even once!"Kairi exclaimed. I once again tried to smile, but I knew she wouldn't buy it. I just look out from my perch on the deformed stump of the Paopu Fruit tree, picking the fruits off one by one and throwing them into the ocean, making the water ripple. Although I wanted to tell her everything, I couldn't. It was a 50/50 chance that she would either realize her love for me, or think I'm a liar and hate me.

" I'm fine Kairi. Really, I promise." I said slowly. I thought I was going to cry, but I couldn't. I was tough, I told myself. Especially not in front of Kairi. Then i heard her squeal. I looked back quickly, then almost fell backwards at what I saw. Sora had snuck up behind Kairi and grabbed her waist and picked her up. She turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips I'd almost thrown up watching. Then she looked at him with those eyes. Those beautiful, azul eyes that had used to look at me the way they now looked at him: full of love.

" Well, guys, I'd really love to stick around and watch you two make out insanely, but I've got better things to do. I'll see you guys later." I said, jumping off my perch and walking past them. I looked back and saw Kairi looking at me, a little sad. But what else was there in her eyes? It was only for a split second, but I swore I'd seen love in those beautiful eyes of hers. And not for Sora, but for me.

_It was this morning, at 8 o'clock that I quietly slipped out of my house when I was sleeping to go wake up Sora. I needed to talk to him. About Kairi. It's not fair if him, my closest friend, doesn't know how badly his actions are crushing my heart. I slipped a note into his window that told him where and when to meet me, and I quietly slipped away into a row boat, rowing over to the Destiny Islands._

" Hey, Riku! What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Sora asked, entering the secret place with not much secrecy at all. I glared at him angrily. He might be my close friend, but he was still a complete and total idiot. His goofy smile is what always annoyed me about him. It's like he didn't take anything seriously.

" Well...I needed to talk to you about...Kairi" I said, looking around the cave that was Sora, Kairi and my secret place. We had drawn all over the walls, petty little children drawings, but they were something I'd always held dear. My eyes went back to Sora, who looked a little surprised and taken back.

" What about Kairi?" he asked, in an accusing tone. I was about to choke him. I knew what he was thinking- he was accusing Kairi of cheating on him! But I wasn't going to have none of that.

" Well...you know when you gave her her heart back?" I asked, trying to sound as reasonable as possible, and evenly toned so he wouldn't suspect what was coming. He looked like he had forgotten for a moment, then slowly nodded. " Well, you weren't the one who originally had her heart when it seperated from her"

" What do you mean?" Sora asked, looking a little confused.

" Well, I was the one...who had Kairi's heart. Before that night when the heartless appeared, Kairi told me that she loved me...and I told her that I loved her back. Then...I recieved her heart when she lost it. Then I wanted to go save her, so I had to keep it safe and I knew whatever or however I was going to get her back, it wasn't going to be safe. So I gave it to you, to protect it. Her heart went to the person she loved, but when i gave it away her love shifted to you. So...that's what happened!" I said, glad to had finally gotten that off my chest.

" Liar!" Sora screamed, as if he was being torn apart inside. He wouldn't- no, he couldn't believe Riku. Not now, and probably not ever.

End Chapter.

You like it?

Please review!

333


	2. Silence

Chapter 2: Confrontation KAIRI'S POV

_Why do I feel this every day when I wake up? It's like there is something missing inside my heart- a piece of me, a feeling that may have been lost when I lost my heart. But how can that be? My heart has always been with Sora, hasn't it? Why do I doubt my love so often? Why do I feel butterflies when I look at Riku, but rocks when I look at Sora?_

"Kairiii, breakfast time!" I heard Sora yell from outside my window. I looked out, and he was waving to me enthusiastically, holding a picnic basket and a blanket with his other hand.

"I'll be down in a minute, Sora!" I called back. It was the sweet things he did like this that brought me back to reality. How could I love Riku? It was absurd! I hurriedly changed out of my pajamas, slipped on my favorite pink dress and brushed my hair into tiny pig-tails. I ran downstairs, passing my mom making herself a cup of coffee, "I'm having breakfast with Sora today mom, so don't wait up for me!" I told her. She grunted in response. She was never much of a morning person. I ran out the door and slid down the railing, right into Sora's arms.

"Hey sweets!" Sora said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey. So what brings you here with a picnic basket? We going to Destiny Islands?" I asked, standing up on my own two feet.

"Naw. I figured we'd just eat on the beach here. I heard that something crazy got on Destiny Islands." Sora replied uneasily.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, looking him in those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just that...well, do you think Riku has been acting sorta weird lately?" Sora asked. I nodded.

" Yes, I do. It's like he's awkward around you and I for some reason. Like he can't be near us- like he's afraid of something." I replied.

" Yeah, I know what you mean," Sora said as we walked along the beach, Sora's hand latching onto mine as if he was afraid I was going to let go and leave him.

" Sora, I'm serious. If there is anything- _anything _you want to talk to me about, I'm ready to listen." I said, letting go of his hand. He looked frightened but then figured out that I wasn't going to run away.

" Well, I talked to Riku earlier…" Sora said, trailing off.

"Okay. What about?" I asked, urging him to keep talking.

" About…well, you." Sora said quietly, staring at his bare feet.

" About me?" I exclaimed, my heart skipping a beat.

" Yeah, about you. He was talking crazy about your heart." Sora said, trying to sound like he was joking. I was taking him as seriously as could be. Why would Riku talk about me heart?

" What did he say? You know, about my heart?" I asked, trying not to sound too curious.

" I don't really want to talk about it, Kairi." Sora said.

" Why not, Sora? I talk to you about everything! I tell you all of the things people tell me, about how conceited you are, but I ignore them and continue to be truthful to you!" I said, suddenly angry.

" I'm sorry, Kairi! It's not an easy topic for me. I'll tell you someday, I promise." Sora said, stepping closer to me.

" No, Sora. I'm ready for a real relationship, but you just won't commit! Do you love me or not?" I asked.

" Yes, Kairi, I really do!" Sora said, grabbing hold of her arm, afraid she was going to lose her.

" No, Sora. If you can't be honest with me, than this relationship is complete and utter bogus!" I said, pulling away from Sora's grip.

" Kairi, I can't!" Sora said, his blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. I'd never seen him like that, and in that moment I lost my prerogative and hugged him. I felt tears drops run into my hair as he dug his face into it.

" I'm sorry, Sora. I'm being stupid. There're a lot of things I've never told you, so I'm being a hypocrite! Just be sure to tell me when you're ready to talk, okay? I'll always listen." I said, backing away. Sora nodded and smiled his one-in-a-million smile. The only proof that tears had ever entered those shining, happy eyes were the stains on his cheeks.

" Thank you, Kairi." Sora said.

" It's nothing. Now, let's eat!" I said, laughing. We set up our picnic and we laughed and kissed so much nobody could've guessed that we had been in a fight just minutes before. Afterwards, Sora walked me home because he had promised his mother that he would go grocery shopping with her and he would probably be gone for awhile. He kissed me and left. I opened the door as soon as he was out of sight, stuck my head in and called out to my mom.

Mom, I'll be back in an hour or two, so tell Sora I'm sleeping if he gets home before I'm back, please!"

" Alright!" my mom yelled back as I closed the door. I raced over to the small rowboats we use to row to the Destiny Islands, a place where us kids could be kids. Or teenagers. I rowed quickly to the islands, but it still took a good fifteen minutes. I got onto the dock and jumped down onto the sandy beach. Then I started searching. In my heart, I knew where he was, but I still wasn't ready to talk to him. Looking around would give me time to think. I looked just about everywhere, the shacks, and the coconut trees and even behind the waterfall. Then, after about an hour, I finally decided I was ready to go. I walked slowly, and became more confident by the minute. I entered silently and looked around at the drawings Sora, Riku and I had drawn on all of the walls. How childish, but I missed it. Then I saw him. He was sitting there, his knees to his chest and his head in his lap, his silver hair sticking out in odd places. I sat down, and he made no sound to indicate he knew I was there.

" I miss us, you know. The way we were. Our friendship seemed invincible." I said, and Riku jumped and looked up at me, our eyes meeting.

" Kairi…" he whispered, barely audible.

"What did you and Sora talk about?"


	3. Broken

Hey everyone, sorry for the superrr long wait, but I've been super busy. Here's the new chapterrrr. Hope you like!

Chapter 3: Broken

Riku POV

Don't look at me with those sad, confused eyes. I'm already shattered; do you want to destroy me, too? I treasure every moment with you- with every smile you take my breath away, with every touch you cause my heart to stop beating. Now you're sitting so close that our sides our touching and my heart is mute, gone, dead. I've been hurt, and I never want you to end up like me. A wreck. A jumble of emotions, needing to be sorted out. I'll swear to myself three things: I won't tell you the contents of Sora and my conversation, he can take care of that. I won't let my hopes up, because I know I will only get crushed. And lastly, and most importantly, I vow to never, ever heart you the way I've been hurt.

"What did you and Sora talk about?" Kairi repeated, as if I didn't hear her the first time, as if I would miss a single minute of hearing her musical voice tuned perfectly to my station, like my favorite song. Her voice is my favorite sound.

"Nothing. Everything. I really don't want to talk about it." I said lamely, keeping my eyes trained on the outline of my feet, barely visible in the darkness of the cave. I sneak a look at you through my dirty, stringy, direly in need of washing silver bangs. I can see your outline, and I know you not looking at me. Your staring into the darkness that once separated you from your heart, separated you and I, our love. But you don't know that last bit. We remained still for a few minutes, drinking in the silence. Finally, you spoke in that angelic voice of yours.

" We used to tell each other everything, Riku. I confided in you even more than Sora. I trusted you, and I thought you trusted me, too. But I suppose I was wrong." Kairi said, sounding truly regretful and sad. She was trying to guilt me into the truth.

" Kairi, were not kids anymore. Our feelings are so much more intense now, stronger. We are capable of hurting each other through words we've only dreamed of when we were children." I replied, startled at how grim I sounded. Kairi was quiet for a moment.

" So what the two of you discussed could potentially cause me mental harm?" Kairi asked quietly, and I could hear her swallow hard.

" That not what I said." I replied.

" Not directly, but it was implied." Kairi said. I lift my head and stare at the vast darkness that had once claimed my entire soul, surrounding me, engulfing me...

Kairi grabbed my arm and brought me back into reality.

" Tell me, Riku, please," she begged, " I need to know. I don't want to hear it from Sora. It brought tears to his eyes, and I couldn't bare to see that again."

For some reason, that made me very angry. I stood up, hands balled into fists, teeth clenched.

" So my feelings don't matter to you at all, Kairi? If I cried, would you laugh?" I demanded. I wasn't irritated at her as much as her mention of Sora as a mean to convince me.

" Of course I wouldn't laugh!" Kairi replied, sounding hurt.

" Kairi...if I cried right now, what would you do?" I asked, no longer angry. Kairi had a way of disarming me with just the sound of her voice.

" Riku, I wasn't saying I don't care about your feelings. Your just...a stronger person than Sora." Kairi replied.

" What if I'm not anymore? Kairi, what if I'm broken?" I almost whispered, staring at her face. She looked up at me, only the tilt of her head visible to convince me. She was momentarily speechless. She obviously couldn't phathom a broken Riku.

" Talk to me, Riku," she whispered, pleading, "tell me. Something has been bothering you since you came back. Tell me. I'll listen, I swear."

"Why?" I asked, " Why do you care? You don't have to know. You have Sora, who is completely fine, happy, unbroken. Why would you want insight to my unhappiness?"

" Because you're my best friend, Riku, and I love you-"

And then her words were interrupted, not by my own words, but by the force of my lips on her, kissing her intensely, passionately. She didn't push me away, nor did she kiss me back. She sat there and let me kiss her. I finally gave up.

" I'm sorry, Kairi." I said, sitting back down, the enormity of what I had just done finally kicking in. She was shivering.

" Riku, tell me." Kairi said sharply, her voice like a razor. I couldn't avoid it.

" I had your heart!" I blurted out, angry, ashamed, " I gave it to Sora- secretly- so I could rescue you! I didn't...I didn't think that Sora would get your love. Maleficent told me that whoever returned your heart would eventually get your love, so I kept you from Sora as long as possible."

Promise number one, kaput.

" That must've made you feel awful..." Kairi replied, thoughtful.

" A little..." I replied, my heart racing. I hadn't expected such a calm reaction. I thought for sure she'd either be screaming or crying.

" I'm sorry, Riku. I just...I can't do it. I love Sora in my heart, but I can never stop thinking about you! It's like my mind is trying to beat my heart, but knows it can't win." Kairi said, bringing her knees to her chest.

" It's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed my feelings onto you. It's just...I love you." I replied, reaching out to stroke her hair. She recoiled I froze.

Promise number two, gone.

" Please..." she said, sounding choked. She sniffled a little and I realized she was crying. " Please, just...stay away from me!"

She got up and walked out of the cave, hugging herself as if she was freezing.

She was broken. I was the one responsible. I had hurt Kairi, my love, my life, my soul. The reason I don't just off myself here and now is because of her. She hates me now, but I know she'll eventually forgive me. She's not one for grudges.

She is the most beautiful thing in my life, like the sun, the sky and the ocean combined into one heavenly being with chocolate hair.

I continued to stare into the darkness. However, this time it wasn't another darkness coarsing through my veins. It was my own terrible self, my horrible thoughts and intentions. My tendency to make things better rather than worse.

And as I sat, only one thought crossed my mind as I was engulfed by darkness.

I had broken my last, most important promise. Kairi was broken. I had broken more promises in fifteen minutes than I had in my whole life.

Damn.

Enddd of chapter three!

You like? REVIEW!


End file.
